


Fanfiction!

by ShiTiger



Series: Lou Jitsu x Baron Draxum Ficlets [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: I honestly didn’t ship these two until I stumbled upon the fanfiction.  Rewatching the series now, and loving the idea of Lou and Drax being a couple!  I hope you enjoy these little stories.
Relationships: Baron Draxum/Lou Jitsu (TMNT), Baron Draxum/Splinter (TMNT)
Series: Lou Jitsu x Baron Draxum Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556719
Kudos: 29





	Fanfiction!

**Episode 4: Down with the Sickness**

**STAGE 6: FANFICTION**

* * *

“Okay, okay, okay! Listen, listen, listen! Okay!” Splinter placed his Lou Jitsu action figure onto the tabletop before their eyes, and began his epic tale. Raph and Mikey listened in amazement as their father described a great battle, complete with action noises. The younger turtle frantically scribbled notes on a pad of paper to ensure the story would not be forgotten.

“And suddenly, without warning, the _handsome_ Baron Draxum appears in the doorway of the noodle shop.” A voluptuous female action figure with flowing red hair was tugged from the confides of Splinter’s robe, and delicately placed onto the table. “Oh, Lou Jitsu! I was so wrong! Can you ever forgive me?”

“Is that a Red Sonja action figure?” Raph whispered to his brother. Mikey nodded, his pen poised to catch more of the action.

“I cannot forgive you,” the rat man said, striking a pose. “You have broken my heart in two, and nothing shall ever… But then, the twist! The beautiful goat-man, with his luscious locks of red hair swirling around his deliciously muscular shoulders, runs to Lou Jitsu, and sweeps him into his arms. Lou Jitsu is helpless to resist,” Splinter sighed, pressing the dolls together intimately.

“Oookay, this is definitely getting inappropriate,” Raph said, covering his brother’s eyes.

“Hey! I’m old enough!” Mikey argued.

“I’m not even old enough for this!” the red-masked turtle snapped back, covering his own eyes. Of course, he couldn’t help but peek through his fingers for a moment. NOPE! Eyes closed again.

“Oh, Lou Jitsu! You are the only human I will ever love! I am down on my knees, begging your forgiveness. Marry me, again, and we shall raise our turtle sons to be fierce warriors for justice!”

Raph peeked again, only to find that the Lou Jitsu and Sonja figures were now joined by 4 little ceramic turtles. He carefully uncovered Mikey’s eyes.

“Awwww, that’s cute!” the orange-masked teenager said.

“Yes, Baron Draxum. I will forgive you! We shall be re-married at once! And we shall cuddle our sons!”

Mikey let out a screech as Splinter raced around the table, his arms spread wide. Unable to avoid him, the youngest turtle went down, his father’s petite form pressed against him in a forceful hug. “We will raise them to be good boys. Human protecting boys. And they shall not try to destroy humanity. The end! ACHOO!”

**Author's Note:**

> I did come across the One Piece - Red-Haired Shanks figure, but I had a hunch that Red Sonja would be easier for Splinter to come across. And her battle stance and long red hair reminded him of Draxum, so he hid the figure away to gaze at from time to time.
> 
> A little hint of the next ficlet in this series, since I just can't stop writing today: 
> 
> “You’re rather presumptuous for a man who was just defeated,” Draxum exclaimed, but his voice trailed off into a low chuckle. 
> 
> “Guess I’m just that kind of guy. Fair warning, if you don’t get off me, I’m going to kiss you,” Yoshi announced, loosening his grip on the other male’s waist. Just in case. 
> 
> “Are you now?” the youkai answered. “I think you’ve forgotten which one of us owes the other a prize.”


End file.
